


Um novo e inesperado amigo.

by AltenVantas



Series: Histórias de Magia e Pokemons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry passava fome dentro do armário da escada, contudo uma inesperada situação pode mudar isso. Ajudando-o com sua fome e com sua solidão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



A sua barriga doía. Como se alguma coisa estivesse pego as pontas de seu estomago e dado um nó unindo ambas as partes, bem apertado e firme, para ter certeza que não poderia soltar. Era a sua segunda noite sem comer, preso no armário de baixo da escada, isso porque sem querer quebrou um prato da tia Petúnia quando lavava a louça depois do café da manhã. Lagrimas de angustia e fome escorriam no rosto da criança, que não entedia o que havia feito de errado, já que fora sem querer e passara todo o tempo pedindo desculpas, ele não queria quebrar o prato. Gemeu novamente devido sua fome, sua tristeza. Até que o sono lhe venceu e acabou dormindo, um sono inquieto e perturbado, mas muito melhor do que a fome que sentia.  
Acordou meio da noite, ou seria do dia? Preso ali em baixo ele não tinha noção de absolutamente nada. Sentia um peso sobre o seu peito, não era mais do que uma pressão em um ponto localizado, ainda naquele estado meio sonolento meio acordado, levou a mão até ali sentindo algo que definitivamente não era a blusa enorme que os seus tios o fazia usar. Era um volume, que possuía alguns pelos que pinicavam e pareciam espinhos, chegando a coçar se ficasse com a mão por muito tempo. Ainda em um estado de sono estendeu a mão e colocou seus óculos. Só para levar um susto e sentar na cama tão rápido quanto um pulo, fazendo a pobre criatura parar do outro lado da cama.  
Olhando o outro lado da cama, com a íris branca brilhando na semi-escuridão do pequeno quarto, estava um spinarak. Ele nunca tinha visto um até aquele dia, claro que sabia o que era um Pokémon, sua tia tinha um Mr.Mine que lhe ajudava a arrumar a casa de forma tão compulsória quanto a dona, seu tio tinha um snubbull que sua irmã havia lhe dado e Duda havia ganhado um magby de presente no seu ultimo aniversário. O único que não tinha um era Harry, o que dificultava sua vida, já que cada uma dos Pokémon de seus tios e primo lhe fazia alguma coisa. Sem o seu próprio não tinha como se defender era horrível.  
Assim assustou-se ao ver aquele Pokémon aranha parado no outro lado da cama carregando alguma coisa que parecia muito com pão entre as suas pinças. Seus olhos estavam cautelosos e parecia acuado, isso deixou o menino um pouco confuso. Então, aquele não era um truque maldoso de seu tio ou do seu primo? Ele realmente estava querendo lhe dar o pão? Sentiu o seu estomago roncando e spinarak sentindo a sua fome, aproximou-se cautelosamente depositando o pão no chão a sua frente para em seguida retornar para o final da cama, ainda olhando-o com expectativa.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry estendeu a mão para pegar o pão que logo foi parar em sua boca, engoliu tudo antes mesmo de conseguir entender o que estava fazendo. Seu estomago se contorceu em volta do alimento tão esperado, era pouco, muito pouco ainda sim era melhor do que não ter nada em seu estomago. Olhou para o pequeno que ainda o encarava, com expectativa e apreensão ao mesmo. Acabou sorrindo e estendendo a mão.  
\- Obrigado, eu estava realmente precisando disso.  
A aranha pareceu sorrir, como um Pokémon com pinças parecia sorrir, Harry não sabia dizer, mas era como interpretava a “expressão” de seu novo amigo que caminhou para mais perto. Sorrindo de volta, Harry começou a fazer carinho, sentindo que uma nova amizade começava.


	2. Batalha no Jardim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry estava cansado de ser maltratado pelo, mas conseguia suportar tudo, até que certo dia o implicante resolve se meter com sua amiga. Isso ele não podia perdoar, assim se engaja em um batalha para mostrar que eles podem até ser franzinos, mas definitivamente não são nada fracos.

Harry já sabia que era uma pessoa diferente, algumas coisas aconteciam com ele que não tinha sentindo algum e só aconteciam com ele. Como da vez que sua tia tentou colocá-lo em um macacão horrível que não cabia mais em Duda, ele foi diminuindo até ser impossível servir em um bebe, ou da vez em que sua tia tentou concertar o seu cabelo e no dia seguinte ele estava grande e uma bagunça de novo, como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Normalmente eram coisas pequenas, que ninguém notava ou que podia se passar simplesmente por coincidência. Explicável, apesar de ser incrível.   
Contudo aquele dia tinha sido diferente.   
Começou como outro qualquer, sua spinirak, a essa altura já sabia ser uma fêmea com o nome de Lily, em homenagem a sua mãe. Havia lhe trado algo para comer antes de sair do armário de baixo da escada e se escondido por baixo das roupas enormes que usava, havia pegado essa mania devido o perigo que era andar pela casa com o complexo de limpeza que sua tia possuía. Ele a levava para o lado de fora e então voltava para fazer suas tarefas do dia, no começo da tarde iria pegá-la e voltar para o armário onde ficavam brincando até a noite. Ainda não entendia como a aranha conseguia entrar e sair do quarto com comida, mas não perguntava muito. Ela conseguia e isso estava bom.   
Estava lavando a louça, com o máximo de cuidado que conseguia, não queria ficar de castigo de baixo do armário de novo sem comida. Quando percebeu do lado de fora seu primo usando o magby em alguma batalha com um Pokémon desprevenido que entrara no quintal, no dia anterior, ele havia incendiado a cauda do persian da visinha, causando a maior confusão. Seu tio teve que levá-lo ao Pokecentro local para tratá-lo e arcar com os custos, coisa que o deixou realmente irritado e descontou sua raiva no esmeraldino mando-o para a cama sem jantar. Por sorte, Lily havia lhe trago comida e seria uma noite terrível.  
A intenção de Duda, com todas essas lutas e batalhas, era fazer o seu Pokémon evoluir e ficar exibindo-o para os seus amigos, como se fossem brinquedos. Isso irritava Harry, tratar os Pokémon daquele jeito, era errado e no final só fazia o animal voltar-se contra o dono, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Estava com pena do ser que estava sendo atormentado pelo seu primo e estava voltando a fazer seus afazeres quando percebeu que o Pokémon que o maior infernizava, era justamente o seu. Os olhos do menino se encheram de raiva tão profunda e verdadeira, que só pensava em como aquilo era injusto, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.  
Estava desejando com toda a sua força poder está do lado de fora, desejando poder defender a amiga que havia lhe ajudando por tanto tempo, ajudar o único ser que não odiava a sua existência e queria vê-lo bem. Harry sabia que se a bola de fogo acertasse a spinarak ela poderia levar um dano considerável, chegando até mesmo a morrer. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer, não ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. O esmeraldino desejou entrar na frente do pequeno Pokémon, desejou tanto que simplesmente sumiu.  
Quando percebeu, estava agachado e abraçando a aranha que subia por seu torso com medo e chegava até mesmo a tremer devido ao nervosismo. Não havia sido atingindo e muito menos o seu único Pokémon, um mistura de terror e alivio inundou o seu peito. Terror porque sabia que tinha feito uma coisa que iria lhe causar problemas e alivio por não ter perdido Lily para o seu primo que merecia levar uma boa surra.  
\- Então, aberração esse Pokémon franzino e fraquinho é seu?  
\- Ela não é fraca, é mais forte do que esse seu magby ai.  
\- Aé? Por que não batalhamos?  
Harry não queria e queria ao mesmo tempo, ele não entendia muito sobre tipos e vantagens, para falar a verdade nunca tinha batalhado antes e realmente não tinha a menor pretensão de fazer isso. Mas não era preciso pensar muito para saber que o fogo podia facilmente destruir um inseto, sendo este ou não um Pokémon, ainda sim não queria que o seu primo saísse dessa impune. Ele já escapava de muitas coisas impune, assim olhou para Lily.  
\- Quer fazer isso?  
Ela acenou positivamente, novamente ele conseguia entender os sentimentos dela, raiva e força de vontade. Os mesmo que o dele, assim sorrindo, se encaminhando até um local ao lado da casa onde seus tios haviam feito uma pequena arena para que seu primo pudesse lutar sem se preocupar com as flores e o gramado de sua tia. Ele sorriu para Duda colocando Lily no chão, que tremeu e estalou suas pinças de forma ameaçadora.   
\- Estamos prontos.  
\- Magby, soco de fogo.  
O Pokémon de fogo correu na direção da arranha com tudo o que tinha, seu punho brilhando em um vermelho vivo e intenso, mesmo de longe Harry podia sentir o calor que emanava daquele punho. O medo começou a invadir o peito do esmeraldino, que temia fazer alguma coisa errada, foi então que ouviu novamente Lily estalando suas pinças de forma ameaçadora, fazendo-o sorrir. Se ela não tinha medo, ele também não teria.  
\- Lily, evasiva e contra ataque com espinhos venenosos.  
Magby se viu parado onde pouco tempo antes estava a rival e viu-se alvejado por um golpe que nunca tinha recebido antes, levantou o seu braço na busca de defender-se. Mesmo assim, o golpe doía muito e lhe deixava sentindo-se meio tonto, como se a terra estivesse tremendo. Não que isso fosse ser um problema, ele iria em frente com as ordens de seu criador.   
\- Magby não desista, use brasa em cima dele.  
Spinarak sabia o que estava vindo, fora o golpe que o seu filhote havia lhe defendido, aquele calor e o formato lhe eram familiar, mas agora não estava com medo. Na verdade, sentia-se segura agora que seu filhote estava lhe ajudando a combater esse Pokémon mal e com golpes cruéis. Ele iria se arrepender de mexer com ela enquanto estava caçando suas moscas para se alimentar. Iria mesmo.  
\- Lily use fios de seda na árvore para evitar o golpe.  
Harry viu a sua amiga voando pouco antes do golpe acertá-la de fato, seu coração estava palpitando em seu peito de forma tão intensa que pareciam socos em sua caixa torácica. Era uma adrenalina que o menino ainda não havia decidido se estava ou não gostando, apenas queria acabar aquilo logo, antes que seus tios soubessem o que estava fazendo e resolvessem interferir de alguma forma.  
\- Lily, use caia em cima dele usando tóxico e pule antes que ele a pegue.  
Duda ficou terrivelmente impressionado com a técnica que seu primo e aquela aranha subnutrida estavam demonstrados e mesmo perdendo tinha que admitir para si mesmo que era uma bela dupla. A aranha estava caindo usando um golpe roxo bizarro e havia coberto todo o seu magby, que agora estava de joelhos na arena improvisado parecendo bem cansado.  
\- Magby você pode continuar?  
Ambos os meninos viram o Pokémon de fogo tentar ergue-se só para acabar caindo no chão, ambos chegaram ao mesmo tempo nele, embora Harry estivesse com spinarak entre as ruas roupas já. Não queria que ninguém visse o seu Pokémon, especialmente os seus tios, eles poderiam tentar fazer alguma coisa com ela e ele nunca iria se perdoar por isso.   
\- Acho que é melhor levá-lo para o centro Pokémon e rápido.  
\- Sim, vou fazer isso.  
\- Vai contar aos seus pais o que houve aqui?  
\- E dizer que perdi para uma aberração? Não. Isso não vai acontecer.  
Sem dizer mais nada, ele chamou o seu Pokémon de volta para a pokebola e se dirigiu para a rua, não iria demorar muito para chegar até o centro e curá-lo, logo estaria de volta para atazanar os meninos menos afortunados. Mas Harry estava feliz, eles tinham ganhado e não iriam mais ter que se preocupar com o primo, não com relação ao seu Pokémon ao menos. Abraçando Lily entrou na casa, haviam pratos a serem limpos.


	3. Surpresas em dobro!

No começo ela ficou assustada, seu Pokémon havia começado a brilhar de forma esquisita logo depois de vencer uma batalha, contudo rapidamente sua mente conseguiu averiguar o que estava acontecendo, então o susto passou e a felicidade chegou como a chuva vem no final de um longo período de calor incessante. Afinal o seu Pokémon havia evoluído, só realmente não esperava que fosse ser tão logo, não depois de sua primeira batalha. Sua mente registrava essa informação para pesquisar assim que voltasse para casa.   
Havia ganhado o seu togepi devido ao pedido que fizera ao seu pai, insistindo que onze anos era madura o suficiente para conseguir ao menos o seu primeiro, afinal era a melhor da turma e nunca havia dado nenhum trabalho. Contudo não mencionara que não tinha amigos e um Pokémon iria entendê-la como nenhum outro ser humano poderia e estava ficando meio cansada de ser cercada de adultos, embora tivesse suas vantagens. Então um dia seu pai chegara com um pequeno e fofo togepi dizendo que se ela quisesse ter outros bastava cuidar daquele e então teria a liberdade de capturar outros.  
Havia gastado todo o seu tempo livre, ou melhor, o tempo em que seus pais não lhe permitiam estudar ou ler cuidando daquele ser tão fofo e pequeno. Por isso demorara quase dois meses para entrar em sua primeira batalha, foi o tempo que precisou para treiná-lo o melhor que podia. Ensinando golpes, alimentando de maneira correta para ganhar resistência e treinando para adquiri velocidade para esquivar. Além disso, leia, dava banho, brincava e juntos passavam tempo.   
Quando resolveu que estava na hora de enfrentar a primeira batalha fora com um Pokémon relativamente fácil, a vizinha possuía um ratata e pedira para enfrentá-los, como nenhuma das duas possuía experiência a pequena troca de golpes não demorou mais do que uns cinco minutos, mas com Hermione como vencedora. Após sendo justo consigo mesmo, um metrônomo que havia dado certo, foi então que ele começou a evoluir. Não podia negar, vendo o seu pequeno amigo brilhando e aumentando ficando maior e mais forte fez o seu coração parar por alguns segundos de tanta felicidade. Mesmo não sabendo exatamente como isso aconteceu.  
Ao voltar para casa, não o colocou na pokebola, na verdade queria que o seus pais vissem como tinha consegui evoluir o seu amigo e como ele parecia estar realmente muito feliz com a sua companhia. Sendo sincera estava feliz por ele dormir na pokebola, caso contrário não teria espaço para ele na cama, afinal naquele exato momento estava maior do que ele pelo menos dois palmos e podia voar. Certo que a ideia não lhe parecia ser muito atrativa, mas ainda sim podia treiná-lo para carregá-la caso isso fosse preciso. Tinha ciência que iria demorar um pouco para chegar a esse ponto, contudo a ideia lhe agradava.  
Não demorou muito para chegar a casa e percebeu que seus pais estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha lendo alguma coisa, primeiro ficou preocupada e por isso caminhou nas pontas dos pés para não atrapalhá-los. Seu togetic voava tão silenciosamente quando possível logo atrás de si, mesmo sem olhá-lo ela tinha plena certeza que o amigo estava tão curioso quanto ela para saber o motivo dos pais estarem tão silenciosos enquanto liam o que quer que fosse. E foi apenas a sua curiosidade que a fez falar.  
\- Está tudo bem com vocês?  
O primeiro a virar foi o seu pai, seus olhos eram reflexos dos olhos da menina e estavam marejados, olhando-a com carinho. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto e parecia estar sinceramente orgulhoso, o que ficou maior quando levantou a cabeça e viu o Pokémon que lhe havia dado evoluído logo atrás dela. Com um impulso que não lhe era nada característica, saiu da cadeira dando-lhe um abraço apertado que fez o ar dos pulmões lhe faltarem por alguns instantes, togetic olhou-a precupado e Hermione automaticamente balançou a cabeça em negativa como que lhe dizendo que estava tudo bem.  
Para tornar tudo ainda mais incomum, sua mãe veio se juntar ao abraço apertado e por um instante a menina fechou os seus olhos inspirando os perfumes oriundos dos mais velhos e o carinho por eles transmitidos. Não era que seus pais não fossem carinhosos, apenas eram reservados o suficiente para não fazê-los a todo o momento, ela entendia isso. Então, das duas uma: ou estava morrendo de algum tipo de doença que não sabia ainda, ou fizera uma coisa para deixá-los verdadeiramente orgulhosos. Algo lhe dizia que não era apenas evoluir o seu Pokémon.  
\- Estamos tão orgulhos de você minha filha.  
A voz de sua mãe soou perto de seu ouvido, não mais alto do que um sussurro e seu pai balançou a cabeça de forma positiva como que para corroborar o que a mulher tinha acabado de dizer.   
\- O que eu fiz?  
Perguntou de forma baixa e quieta, podia ver togetic olhando para cena como se em duvida se deveria ou não fazer alguma coisa com relação ao que estava vendo. Contudo segurava-se acreditando no julgamento de sua dona, já que ela não havia errado até aquele momento e tinha sido muito boa para si. Como uma mãe.  
\- Você entrou em Horgwarts minha filha.   
\- Que escola é essa mamãe?  
\- Uma que ensina magia e feitiçaria minha filha.  
\- Isso existe de verdade? Não é algo só dos contos de fadas?  
\- Não minha querida, magia é real. Tanto quanto nós duas somos.  
De repente sua mente começou a racionalizar o que tinha acabado de ouvir, trabalhando em seu modo máximo. Isso a fazia trincar a testa e franzir os seus olhos. Enquanto procurava por alguma evidencia de algo sem explicação que tivesse acontecido consigo para justificar aquela carta. E veio uma situação, uma situação que tinha ligado ao uso do metrônomo de seu togepi na época. Mas olhando em retrocesso...  
Ele estava brincando na beirada da janela, como ela lhe mandara não fazer muitas vezes, quando se desequilibrou e começou a cair. Hermione não estava no quarto quando isso aconteceu e viu seu amigo passando na janela de baixo, seu horror fora tão grande, sua vontade de salvá-lo foi tão grande que sentiu uma torrente de energia espalhando pelo o seu corpo e quando não ouvi nenhum som vindo dele foi averiguar na janela. O pequeno estava dentro de uma bolha que brilhava de forma diáfana, mas que mantinha o protegido dentro e até mesmo feliz sem perceber o susto que havia dado na menina.  
\- Então, quando eu começo a estudar?


End file.
